


Threat Assessment

by Orphan__black



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan__black/pseuds/Orphan__black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson returns from his second war against the mythological. All he wanted was a break from anything supernatural except for his friends and family. Little did he realize moving to Beacon Hills with his mother and step-father would lead to more conflict and disaster then he wanted to experience ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TEEN WOLF BECAUSE I'M NEITHER A DUDE OR OVER 20. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOTLINE AND POSSIBLE OC'S.
> 
> This happens after Season 1 in Teen Wolf and after the Blood of Olympus (how we want it to play out) just so there's no confusion.

Percy

I was sitting in the back of my mom's car with my headphones in staring out the window as we drove down the highway. Leo had made me a special iPod that wouldn't attract monsters thankfully because this was going to be a long drive.

We were driving from Manhattan to California. A small town named Beacon Hills or something. Anyways it didn't matter to me I didn't want to be there. While I was away fighting Gaea my mom had married Paul. She was now Sally Blofis. Not that I don't like Paul it's just that he got a new job in the Beacon Hills place. And because my mom wanted me to come, go to school there and spend time with her that I missed out on because of demigod crap, how could I refuse. I had already worried her so much I felt like I had to say yes. So let me tell you how this happened or at least how I found out. It was my birthday and I was celebrating at camp with the rest of the seven who miraculously all made it back in one piece. Well as close to one piece as we could get. I decided that I should probably IM my mother since I hadn't seen her in a long time and I hadn't told I was back yet. Don't be angry with me we had gotten home literally the day before at like 3am. So anyways I IM'd her and we spoke I gave her a congrats on Paul and the she dropped a bombshell on me.

She wanted me to come to Beacon Hills with her and Paul because he got a new job there and she wanted me to come and get some kind of a proper education and spend time with her. I couldn't say no because she was so happy and I really did miss her. So I agreed. When I went and told the others they looked and sounded upset but fully understood. Afterwards I walked with Annabeth back to her cabin and told her good night and that I would stay in touch.

Anyways so now I'm sitting in the back of Paul's car driving to California without my friends.

When we finally get there I helped my mom bring in all the boxes. The house was nice, bigger than our small apartment but then again we weren't in the city anymore. I went right to bed because I was exhausted.

I had barely gotten any sleep in months. The next day was my first day of school. School had already been in session for a week so it would be a long day for me. Paul drove me to school because he was the new English teacher there.

He took me to the office and then went to go to his class that morning. Before he left he said to me

"Please don't blow up this school Percy. I know you don't ever mean too. But please it's really nice here."

"Yeah, I'll try. But no promises because trouble follows me everywhere" I responded he sighed and left.

"Mr. Jackson here is you schedule and your locker number and combo" said the woman behind the desk.

I give her a small smile and thanked her as I left. Well I'm already late for first period might as well go straight there. I had English first. When I got there the teacher asked me why I was late and I had to give a quick explanation.

She shrugged introduced me to the class. She told me to go sit on the right side of the room behind some red-head in the back. As I walked past she made a small gasping noise almost imPercyptible (bad pun made by editor), but then again I was trained to notice these things. As I sat down behind her she stiffened slightly. I leaned forward and said

"Hi, I'm Percy, I'm new here, could you tell me what page we are on"as I pulled the textbook from the little basket thing underneath my chair. She relaxed slightly.

"Page 394. And my name is Lydia. Welcome" and she quickly turned around to copy notes on the board. 

I looks up to try and read what was on the board but as usual I had no luck. And then of course the teacher calls on me.

"Mr. Jackson would you mind reading the quote for the class and explain it's meaning" I concentrated on the board trying not to look like a complete idiot on my first day.

"Um sorry ma'am I can't read it. I uh, have dyslexia so the letters are like fish swimming around on the blackboard right now" I say sheepishly

"Well then in that case it says..." I never heard what she said I just kinda zoned out for a minute but that minute was the rest of the class. When the bell rang I headed to my next class. Economics, great because I would definitely be needing that with the life I lead.

When I got there most people were already there. There was a seat between to guys who were talking to one another. The guy on the left was kinda skinny and tallish. He was talking very dramatically to his friend. His friend was taller and more built but not like buff probably an athlete football (soccer) or something.

I started to walk to the seat until I heard "Who the hell are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles

After dealing with Peter and his jacked up Alpha plan to get revenge on the Argents, Scott, the gang and I thought we were done with psychos and supernatural shit but us living like normal teenagers can never happen apparently. Now we have to deal with some freaky lizard thing, we just found Lydia and of course Derek. Since he became the Alpha, Derek hasn't stopped trying to recruit Scott into his pack. I mean seriously this dude cannot take a hint.

Scott and I were in Economics class talking, more like Scott wouldn't shut up about Allison, when some kid, if you could call him a kid walked in. He had messy black hair, looked over 6 ft and looked ripped but not in the disgusting, bulging muscles way but more like a swimmer. Next thing I hear is "Who the hell are you?!" I refocus and realize Coach is yelling at the new kid.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I'm new," he answered.

"Okay then, well go sit in between Dumb and Dumber," Coach said.

"Who," Percy asked.

"Dumb and Dumber raise your hands!" Scott and I looked at each other and regretfully raised our hands.

He walked over and sat between Scott and I. He sat there silently staring at the board. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey dude, I'm Stiles. And that is Scott."

"Percy" He says.

"So I'm guessing you're new here, based on Coach's little outburst there"

"Yep, straight from Manhattan to this very school" He replies.

"Hey Stilinski, you wanna share your conversation with the class" Yelled Coach from the front of the room.

"No Coach I'm..I'm..I'm good"

"Then shut up and pay attention" he turns back to the board and continues on with the lesson and I quickly zone out for the rest of the period.

Percy

After dealing with another world class jerk for a period, lesser than Gabe no doubt, who I'm realizing I have to deal with the rest of the year as my Econ teacher, I looked at my shcedule and asked Stiles where the gym was.

"Oh, we have gym to. We'll take you there," Stiles helpfully replied.

"Great, thanks," I say and off we go to the gym.

When we reach the gym we head straight into the locker room. I look around at the plain tan walls and lockers and relax thinking this place is just another ordinary, boring high school. I feel something land on my face and realize Scott just threw gym clothes at me and I tense up thinking about the predicament the situation presents.

"Dude, you okay," Scott questioned.

"What... oh, um I'm fine... I just. I have some old scars and..."

"Oh, no problem. You can change in one of the stalls over there," Stiles said. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanked Stiles and went to change.

After we were all changed we walked into the gym and I saw one of my new least favorite people, the Coach. "Wait, he teaches gym to?!"

"Yea, sorry, forgot to mention that, I guess?" Stiles sheepishly said.

Ugh now I have to deal with him twice a day. I don't think I'll survive.

"Gather around ladies!!" 

Now there were a few girls in the class, so I was confused when Scott and Stiles instantly started moving towards Coach when he said that.

"So listen up ladies. For your warm up today you are going to have to..." Coach was interuppted by someone screaming. The class turned around to see........


	3. Chapter 3

Scott POV

After showing Percy where he could change, we went to the gym to listen to Coach give his usual shpeal (I know it is not an actual work but it's whatever) and out of nowhere a scream shattered the silence. Stiles and I turned around expecting to see Lydia but we were shocked to find Erica Reyes instead. When I saw who it was I was expecting her to be having a seizure but I couldn't have anticipated seeing the lizard-creature standing over her.

Percy POV

I was expecting a worry free school year, so imgagine my surprise when after a scream I turn around to see a lizrd creature hovering over a girl with blond hair. For a moment I thought back to the Sea of Monsters when Annabeth had been hit by Polyphemus and he was standing over her. My hand was sneaking to my pocket for Riptide but kept my hand in my pocket because the creature had not moved. I tensed my body for a fight but the creature looked at Scott and then me. It hissed and ran away. If I hadn't been conufsed before, I was now.

Scott POV

I was not ready for to see the creature and I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. My classmates and Coach were scared and backing up slowly, which aggravated me because they were prepared to just leave Erica there, Stiles was on my left and on my right, to my surprise, Percy looked like he was ready to fight the thing. Percy's body was tensed and in a perfect fighting stance but his hand was... in his pocket? Anyways, I looked back at the creature to see it staring at me but I held my ground and made my eyes flash, then it's looked and the new guy Percy and it hissed and then ran away. How strange? Could Percy have something to do with the lizard have to with Percy?

Percy's POV

Why can't I ever have a nice monster free year. It was bad enough I had to be away from Annabeth, now I have to deal with this lizard thing. Ugh, is peace and quiet really so hard to ask for! After the lizard thing attacked I left school. I figured I had more important things at hand than sitting through a math class right now. I decided to go into the woods and IM Annabeth. Normally I would go home and IM her but my mom was there and I didn't need to be yelled at about school at the moment. It was only when I got to the woods did I realize that I had forgotten my backpack at school with all my drachmas. Great you idiot. How could forget a whole backpack. Really, really. I thought to myself. Today really sucked. I turned around and began trudging back to the school. I was gonna miss next period. Oh well.

Scott's POV

After the "lizard incident" occurred I noticed that Percy was gone. He just left. I pointed this out to Stiles and he spun around in a circle just to make sure. We rushed back to the locker room to try and find him when we got there the was no sign of him. He didn't even take his backpack. I grab his backpack deciding that, after school, I would go and look for him if he didn't show up. When he didn't show up for next period I got more worried. After math I went to my history class. When I walked in the door there was Percy sitting there like nothing had happened. He was listening to something on a iPod. I walked up behind him because he was facing away from me. When I got right behind him I hit my hands down on his shoulders like I was greeting an old friend. When I touched him he tensed up and his hand moved for his pocket. Again with the pocket.

"Hey man I have your backpack." I say trying to make conversation. When he realized it was me he relaxed.

"Oh thanks man." He said.

"So uh where were you last period." I asked.

"I uh, I need to get some air after what happened that was pretty strange" He said.

He was lying. I was sure of it, though his heart rate barely increased. Which was strange because only those who lie professionally can lie this well. What a strange dude. After class I went straight home to try and figure this new guy out. He acted normally but he had these moments of really strange behavior. Like his thing with his pocket. When ever something was off or you tried to scare him he reached for it almost instinctually. Also he was constantly moving. He must have ADHD. Even worse then Stiles does. His scent though is what weirds me out the most. It's so strong. Unlike any normal human's. He looked powerful too. I'll have to talk to Derek about this. Oh crap I'm gonna be late to work. I ran out the door and got there as quickly as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

There was definitely something different about Scott. I could feel it but I didn't know what. If he had been a Greek or Roman monster I would have been able to see his true form, but that doesn't rule out monsters from other pantheons or just bad humans. I needed to find out what he was and soon before he figured me out. I didn't want to spy on him but I had no other options.

Scott's POV   
I got to work just as my shift began. I was rewrapping a dog cast when I saw Deaton.   
"Hey Deaton" I called out.

"Hello Scott" he half replied deep in thought.

"Whats wrong you look concerned" I asked.

"Nothing... Has anyone new showed up in town recently?"

"Uh... Yeah actually a uh . . .new guy got into town today" I said "actually I had been meaning to tell you, he seemed odd."

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know just odd, he had an odd scent and when we saw the Kanima today it hissed at him, not me, but how would it know him he just got here."

"How odd." He said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something feels off in town lately." He said in a half whisper and went off to his office.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After I finished my shift I went home only to find Stiles laying in my bed asleep. I pushed him unceremoniously off the bed and onto the floor. He scrambled from the floor into a half asleep attack position.   
"It's me you idiot." I replied exasperatedly.

"Oh Scott didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah that's cause you were asleep...why are you here.?" I ask.

"Oh yes um to discuss your new friend Percy. He seems a bit odd don't you think." He says suspiciously.

"Yeah I talked to Deaton today about it. He said something felt off today."

"Maybe it has something to do with Percy... MAYBE HE'S LIKE YOU!!!!" He said excitedly.

"I don't think so I would have sensed it I think." I say shaking my head.

"Ugh way to burst my bubble man" he says.  
Soon after he leaves. I lay awake wondering what's up with Percy.  
As I was falling asleep I herd something hit the ground lightly I looked out my window but there was nothing there. I figured I would wait till tomorrow to see if there was anyone there.

Percy's POV

I listened to Scott and Stiles conversation that night as I sat on the roof above his window. They really made it too easy they talk so loud. I learned I needed to watch my back and figure out what Scott was and fast. After what Stiles said I have to watch my back around him, he could be pretty smart. I need to watch what I say around him or I could give myself away. After making sure Scott was asleep I jumped off the roof and hit the ground with a light thud, and made my way home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I decided not to contact anyone from camp last night after I over heard Scott and Stiles's conversation. I didn't want to worry anybody back at camp. The next day at school I ate lunch with some of Scott's friends. When i got my lunch from my locker and headed down to the cafeteria I felt someone watching me. I reached down toward my pocket for Riptide. I took Riptide still in pen form and turned around to see who was behind me. When I turned around I didn't see anyone. Maybe I'm being paranoid but you can never be too cautious as a demigod. After the little incident in the hallway I quickly made my at down to the lunch room. When I got there Scott waved me over to where he was sitting.

Scott's POV

I decided I'd follow Percy to his locker before lunch to see if I could find anything out about him. After he grabbed his lunch from his locker he walked down the hallway and suddenly he stopped. It was like he knew I was there. He reached into his pocket. and pulled out a . . . pen? What the hell was a pen going to do against anybody even a mere human. He turned around but at that point I was already soundlessly in the staircase on the opposite side of the hallway as him. I used my werewolf speed to get to the cafeteria before him so he wouldn't suspect me. When he got to the lunch room I waved him over to come sit with Stiles, Allison, Lydia and I. While he made his way over to the table I told them that I had a strange encounter so to speak with Percy and that I'd fill them in later. When he sat down I introduced him to everybody. When I told him Allison was my girlfriend he looked almost sad. That made me angry, was he into her? After a few minutes of Percy sitting quietly while the rest of talked about trivial things he excused himself to go call someone but instead of taking just his phone he took his whole backpack. After he got up and left Stiles and I got up to go follow him. We tried to follow him after he left the cafeteria but he just seemed to vanish.

Percy's POV

When I left the cafeteria I quickly made my way toward the woods in case anyone tried to follow me. Unfortunately for me it was raining so there was no sunlight for me to use to IM Annabeth. So I just stayed out in the wood till the end of the period. it was odd not being on the Argo II with the seven. it felt wrong. I missed Annabeth so much but I wasn't able to call her yet because of all the stuff with Scott and the lizard thing and homework. When Scott said Allison was his girlfriend it just reminded me of Annabeth, after that I was lost in memories about her and camp. It made me homesick.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later it was time for me to head back to class. I stopped by my locker to grab some books. While I was there some of the lacrosse jocks decide it was lets pick on Percy day. Not a great move. Their "leader" Jackson walked up to be and decided to push me up against to the locker next to me. Now while most would look terrified, I just stared at him with a blank look across my face.

"Hey it's the new kid Percy. What's up man" He said sarcastically.

 

"Put me down" I said in straight voice staring at him. I was to bored for this, but if he didn't leave soon the lacrosse team may need a new captain.

 

"Nah I think I'm good holding you right here" he said as his friends laughed behind him. By now a small crowd had formed to watch the lacrosse captain beat up he new kid. Well sorry to disappoint them but that was not gonna happen.

 

"Put me down now or you will regret it" I say in my commanding voice.

 

"Fine" Jackson drops me expecting me to crumple to the ground. Instead I land in a perfect crouch. I stand up and am walking away when one of his friends tries to punch me. Bad move. I grab his arm mid swing and swiftly break his wrist. He crumples to the ground in pain. Next Jackson himself takes a swing at me. I grab his wrist and flip him with ease. I'm not even trying right now. I hold his arm up as he lays on his stomach threatening to break it. I kneel down and whisper in his ear, "Next time I break your arm and more."   
Then I release him and walk away. The crowd of people are silenced.

Scott's POV

I was walking to my locker when I notice a group of people in a crowd. I shove my way to the front to see Jackson holding Percy up in the air against a locker. I'm about to run in and help Percy when he says  
"Put me down now or you will regret it," In the most commanding voice I've ever heard I wanted to put down all of my things right there. When Percy was walking away one of Jackson's friends took a swing at him. I thought Percy would be hit hard but instead he catches his arm mid swing and in one move breaks his wrist. The guy stumbles away in pain. Then Jackson takes a swing at Percy and he flips Jackson so fast I almost didn't believe how fast he moved. Jackson was on his stomach, his arm being held in the air by Percy, being threatened to be broken, When Percy kneels down and whispers something in Jackson's ear then leaves. Everyone is stunned into silence. All I'm thinking is I need to figure out who Percy really is and fast because he could be very dangerous to us or he could be a great ally to us in fighting the Kanima.


End file.
